eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 28 (Aengels and Daemons)
<< Episode 27 Episode 29 >> Episode N°28 – Aengels and Daemons You are finally liberated from the confines of Ashkore, but the price to pay is heavy with consequences… And unfortunately, the surprises aren’t over yet. Between revelations and confessions, you will have to be strong to make it through the challenges that await you. Summary After leaving the Fenghuang Temple, the journey will bring you to the Lands of the Kappas, where everything is calm and quiet. There, you will discover more about your enemies. Be ready. You will have to be strong when you face the new trials that the world will inflict on you. Story Erika, Nevra, Leiftan and Ezarel have received an immediate order to return back to HQ from Fenghuang Temple. While the return is being organized, Huang Hua asks Erika to give some of her blood to Feng Zifu who is very ill. Erika accepts and goes through necessary purification ritual which links her to Fenghuangs. Soon the travel back to HQ starts and all the Fenghuangs come along them since Fenghuang Temple isn't safe anymore. Back in HQ Miiko reveals to whole HQ true identity of guard's worse enemy Ashkore to be long lost former Obsidian leader Lance and him and his brother Valkyon being dragons. She mentions Lance's capture, his escape, Erika's kidnapping and Valkyon's sacrifice to leave with his brother in order to save Erika. She also says they have been seen in Land of Kappas and the party to save Valkyon and to capture Lance. Before departure Miiko adds that her spies from Land of Kappas have reported that Lance has made allies among krakens. While on board on the ship, Leiftan carries Alajea, who has snuck on board as a stowaway, out from the cabin. She claims she wants revenge to krakens who are the race who killed her family. On the way she soothes out some angry mermaids and makes them allies of their party. Krakens attack the ship and when everything looks hopeless, Erika starts to feel her powers wanting to emerge to shore. Depending on player's choice she transforms either into a aengel or daemon but her true race will not be exposed to others since Leiftan was the only one who saw clearly what happened. She ends the battle nonetheless. Near the shores of Kappa lands, Alajea's mermaids fought against some of Lance's allies, marids, before the docking to bay was safely possible. The party goes to Kappa Village which appears to be empty until Erika stumbles on something invisible. Erika is shocked when she notices the invisible object to be the dead body of Kappa (if player went to Kappa lands in episode 21, it's Master Kappa's dead body laying on the ground). It's soon horridly noticed that Lance put some spell on Kappa Village which only appears to be deserted when in reality it's a massive ground of genocide of Kappas. The party leaves the village horrified. Later they hear sounds coming from the village and returns there again. They find Lance and Valkyon in a middle of an heated argument. During the fight against Lance Erika realizes Leiftan's true nature and depending on player's choice chooses to reveal it to all others right away or keep it as a secret for now. Lance, however, escapes. Back in HQ Leiftan is captured if not done before at Kappa lands. He is interrogated but because his pact made with Lance he is incapable of telling much but still surprisingly willing to help seeming regretful and silently begging forgiveness about his actions. Chrome wakes up from his coma and admits himself being a traitor too but is forgiven by Guard since they believe Chrome didn't know how cruel Leiftan and Lance were until it was too late to back up from the plan. He only wanted revenge for his parent's deaths. He admits his treachery to Karenn too but she doesn't care and confess her love to Chrome nevertheless. Leiftan's reveals about the pact being dragon magic leads Erika, Valkyon, Ezarel and Nevra back to Memoria to speak with Fafnir who is reluctant to share any info relating to subject. In the end he agrees to says that the pact can be undone only one way: either Lance or Leiftan must die. Valkyon is also permitted to see his parents in a memory vision while being in dragon's den. Back in HQ captured Leiftan is saddened to hear that undoing the pact isn't possible in any other way and he then reveals Lance's weak point to be his neck and tells Valkyon that he must be in his dragon form to defeat him. After this Leiftan collapses and takes his last breath unveiling his true form, black-feathered daemon. Erika catches one of his feathers and it changes color to pure white. Illustrations Episode 28 Illustration Valkyon and Tia.jpg Episode 28 Illustration Nevra and Ezarel.jpg Episode 28 Illustration Guardian and Leiftan.jpg Episode 28 Illustration Aengel.png Episode 28 Illustration Daemon.jpg Trivia Category:Index Category:Episode